


cut like diamonds (we were made to last)

by nightbloods



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, about elyza and alicia but very much about clarke and lexa too, like a lot of soulmate stuff, more soulmate stuff, probably more than somewhat angsty, somewhat angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbloods/pseuds/nightbloods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the blood that snaps Alicia out of her daze, bright red and staining more and more of Elyza's back every second. She stumbles, knees going weak at what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut like diamonds (we were made to last)

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to taylor for putting this idea in my head. blame her for this. 
> 
> (small thing: there are like, no other variations of the name clarke. so all of her past selves go by names names that are similar to elyza.)

_"We must leave evidence. Evidence that we were here, that we existed, that we survived and loved and ached. Evidence of the wholeness we never felt and the immense sense of fullness we gave to each other."_  
**-Mia Mingus**  
  


* * *

 

 

"Stop here."  
  
Alicia halts immediately in front of the doorstep to something like the fifteenth house they've passed in about as many minutes.  
  
"Here?" She questions, pointed accusingly at the building almost like the structure itself is the one being ridiculous. It's exactly like every other house on this street, except the outside has been painted a bright, ugly pink.  
  
Elyza beams at her, infuriating as ever.  
  
(Alicia's stomach definitely does not still go all twisted up when the blonde smiles at her like that, not now that she knows what that grin tastes like. _Definitely_ not.)  
  
"Stay out here," Elyza waves her hand casually at Alicia as she giddily strides up the steps to the pink door on the pink house.  
  
"Afraid I'll stick this bat up your ass?" Alicia rolls her eyes, twirling the baseball bat in her hand, less clumsy than she had been with it in the days before.  
  
"Afraid I'll like it?"

 

//

 

 _Sometime in the 1930's, Elyza goes by the name Liz. She lives in a flat with two other girls; it's her roommates' faults she ends up spending so much time at the local theater two blocks over. No one would think to go looking for her there, and as far as escapes from the world went, there are worse places to hide out.  
_  
_There is a girl in several of the shows, all bright green eyes and an American accent that screamed she isn't from here, this tiny grey-skied corner of England. The girl is quiet, always slipping out of the back door after shows while the rest of the cast hangs around.  
_  
_On the opening night of some Shakespeare play Liz has never read, the green eyed American is the lead role and Liz catches herself waiting around far after the curtain call, mingling with cast and critics alike in whatever passed as an after party for the local theater.  
_  
_Liz finally catches sight of the girl, cornered on the far side of the room between the wall and two men that appear to be journalists. Liz doesn't think twice, striding across the room and wedging herself between the guys with their pens and pads, spilling questions that have nothing to do with the show.  
_  
_"What's a pretty thing like you doing with these two?" Liz smiles, feeling the men beside her sneer and stiffen as she elbows past them and reaches for the American's hand.  
_  
_"I'm Liz," she says, relief becoming more and more apparent in the other girl's eyes as the men back off._  
_"Lexi," Green eyes extends a hand hesitantly.  
_  
_"You're something else out there on that stage, you know," Elyza leans closer, well aware of the cautious way Lexi watches her; subtlety has never been Liz's strong suit and the world these days isn't exactly welcoming to a girl that likes to hit on other girls. Still, something lights up in those green eyes and Lexi doesn't turn her away.  
_  
_"Let's get out of here," Liz suggests rather suddenly, wraps her fingers around the other girl's wrist and tugs her towards the door.  
_  
_The growing grin drops off of Lexi's face for a moment and she glances around the room almost frantically._  
_"I'm supposed to stay here, I-"  
_  
_Liz smiles fondly at her, familiar with this situation even if the specifics have differed over time.  
_  
_"Come on," she tugs Lexi's wrist again, grin widening when the other girl gives a little and follows her towards the back exit_.  
  
_"You don't owe anyone here a damn thing."_

 

//

 

Elyza swings the machete in her left hand- the smile plastered across her face shifts into something more focused as she makes her way through the little house, checking each room before she and Alicia decide to set up camp here for the night.  
  
These pit stops of theirs have become more and more frequent as the days shift into summer. They've have covered an impressive amount of ground since stumbling into one another in the middle of a roamer-filled shit storm some handful of weeks ago.  
  
Actually, the entire world is kind of a shitstorm these days. They just happened to run across each other during a particularly fucked point on the larger, more wholly fucked timeline. Elyza had saved Alicia's ass from a handful of roamers that seemed to mistaking the girl's screams as encouragement.  
  
It only took a little bit of charm and a little bit of reality to talk Alicia into letting Elyza help her on her wandering quest to find her family again.  
  
(It took a lot of self control to instruct her knees not to give in when she caught sight of the familiar green eyes, even more to school her expression into anything resembling nonchalant when recognition dawned inside of Elyza and she realized exactly who the girl standing in front of her was.)  
  
(Is, was, will be, has always been.)  
  
Alicia's scream was what had sent Elyza running that day, and it's almost the same scream again that sends Elyza's blood running cold, hand frozen against the last of the doors in the house.  
  
It's the same scream, only this time it sound suspiciously like her name.

 

//  
  


 

_"You're unbearable," Alessandra rolls her eyes and tosses a throw pillow across the room. Elle smirks, dodging it easily. She's forgotten what they were arguing about in the first place, but she's still sure she was right.  
_  
_The cat they seem to have adopted wanders up to Alessandra and brushes against her leg until she reaches down to pet the obnoxious thing. It purrs, loud in the quiet of the home.  
_  
_The blonde across the room huffs a breath. "I cannot believe he likes you so much," she says in a fluent French tongue, the language she grew up speaking. "I'm the one who brought him home, and he doesn't even like me."  
_  
_Sticking out her tongue, Alessandra drops the cat onto the painfully ugly couch she's perched on.  
_  
_"That's not very ladylike, you know," Elle teases, folding the clothes she's just brought back inside.  
_  
_Alessandra grins something wicked. "You've never minded my tongue before."_

 

//

 

The street is quiet, a residential area littered with abandoned swingsets and busted terra-cotta flower pots in the small yards. Not so different from the street that Alicia grew up on, except the sidewalks aren't cracked and edged by weeds here, everything looks just that touch more expensive.  
  
Maybe there was something Alicia always found secretly charming about dandelions peeking out of the concrete, but this place has less allure. She smiles anyways, though, listening to Elyza slam door after door in the house.  
  
Alicia knows better than to zone out these days, out in the open like this. Still, she finds herself wandering across the pink house's tiny driveway, into the next yard over and to the little alleyway between the houses. She leans her baseball bat against the side of the house to step up on a short stack of cinderblocks under a window, despite the nagging voice in her head reminding her what a bad idea it is to be unarmed. The window sticks when she tries to open it, Alicia pushes so hard on the damn thing that she nearly loses her balance.  
  
"God damn sneakers," she mutters to herself, cursing her old shoes not for the first time since she and her family struck out at the beginning of this whole mess. Converse aren't exactly the ideal choice for when you're on your feet all day long, traipsing all over nothern California.  
  
She shifts her feet on the blocks and the baseball bat falls flat to the ground with an obnoxious clatter. Alicia starts, enough to knock herself even further off balance. She groans and rolls her eyes at herself, reaching to brace her arms on the window.  
The warning sounds never register in her ears, not until a set of cold hands lock themselves on her forearms.  
  
Alicia jumps again, more violently this time, and slips off of the cinderblocks entirely. She jerks her arms back towards herself but the roamer's grip on her is solid; she falls backwards onto the concrete and the dead one tumbles down with her.  
  
Ignoring the idiocy in making so much noise, she screams for Elyza, the girl's name getting cut off when the impact of the ground punches the air out of her lungs. The roamer is twice her size and lands on top of her, snarls and snaps inches away from her face. Alicia pushes against its shoulders with all the strength she can muster and kicks her legs out from underneath it, blindly sweeping for the bat.  
  
Maybe she yells for Elyza again, it's hard to tell with the blood rushing in her ears and the thundering in her head where it hit the ground.  
  
Elyza sprints around the corner after one or two long moments, running like a bat out of hell, all panic and ferocity. She's beside Alicia almost unbelievably quickly and wastes no time wrenching the roamer off of Alicia and onto the ground just as Alicia's grip on it had started to give way.  
  
The blade usually strapped to Elyza's hip drives home into the base of its skull with a sickening noise.  
  
The blonde stands again and breathes a sign of relief. Alicia sees the other roamer half a second too late. Hanging halfway out the window, it snarls and cranes to reach towards Elyza. Alicia's mouth opens to warn her at the exact same moment dead hands yank her backwards.  
  
Alicia moves on instinct, ignoring the scream that rips its way out of Elyza and snatching the baseball bat up from the ground. She swings hard at the smaller roamer's head; it makes contact with a thud that turns Alicia's stomach, splattering blood all against the whitewashed wall behind it. The body falls limp, half its skull bashed in. Fingers wrap around her wrist and she lets Elyza pull her back towards the pink house.  
  
It's the blood that snaps Alicia out of her daze, bright red and staining more and more of Elyza's back every second. She stumbles, knees going weak at what it means.  
  
"Lyz, is that blood?"  
  
"Let's just get in the house," Elyza never looks back at her, only tugs at her wrist again, hard enough to hurt if Alicia had been paying any attention to it.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Inside, _now_ ," She snaps through gritted teeth, urgent and more desperate than Alicia has heard her. Her free hand points to the door, shaking.

 

//  
  


 

_Alexandra has heard about her, the woman that has lead hundreds, thousands even, into protest. The that woman rallies with cries of peace, of ceasefires, instead of warcries and spilled blood.  
_  
_It is a time of war- isn't it always?- and the battleground has become Alexandra's home. She is a soldier that few outrank, the army of her people follow her lead without question.  
_  
_The first time she crosses paths with the other woman, the blonde has marched herself into a battlefield. She is alone, without her hoards of disciples, but she walks like she herself is a force to be reckoned with in the face of an opposing army. She calls to the soldiers themselves, preaching with the confidence of someone who could move heaven if she wanted.  
_  
_Alexandra, she nearly sends whatever projectile she can get her hands on through the girl's skull then and there.  
_  
_She is smarter than that, though. A martyr is worth far more than a preacher to those looking for a cause to stand for. She pulls the blonde aside instead, yanks her roughly by the arm into one of the tents. The soldiers that had gathered around her let out an uproar.  
_  
_"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Alexandra snaps as the blonde shakes her arm loose of warrior's vice grip.  
_  
_"This is a pointless war," the blonde holds herself steady. She is younger than Alexandra expected, still a girl by most standards. There is a wisdom and age about her, though. A weight to her shoulders and a permanent crease between her brows. Despite it, the girl's eyes are bright blue, shining with a kind of passion that Alexandra knows well. It's the same thrill that runs through her in battle. It is adrenaline; it is purpose.  
_  
_Alexandra sneers, the fire inside her turns to a blaze, licking at the walls of her chest. "I could kill you for being here."  
_  
_The blonde never wavers, not for a god damned second. She's braver than Alexandra assumed, or maybe just stupid. Either way, the girl is not afraid of her.  
_  
_"You won't," She holds her chin high, shoulders back. A warrior's stance, it should look foreign on the peacekeeper, but the girl wears it well. "I am a healer, and half your army is wounded. You need me."  
_  
_Alexandra storms out of the tent. Not because the girl is right, but because if she stays around her for another minute she is going to force something sharp through the blonde's pretty little head. Which would be a bad idea because yes, the girl is right. She needs her._

 

//  
  


 

Elyza slams the door closed behind them as soon as they're inside. She takes a second to breathe, despite knowing that it's not the smartest thing to do. It gives Alicia time to catch up with her, to flutter her fingers around the wound in Elyza's shoulder.  
  
"Elyza," the other girl says, hand falling to rest on the blonde's arm instead. Elyza keeps still, faced forward, squeezes her eyes shut.  
  
"Maybe-" Alicia croaks, swallows. "Maybe you caught it on the window or something." She sounds small, scared.  
  
Elyza shakes her head. Her hair gets matted in the blood.  
  
There are bite marks on her shoulder, under all that blood. Elyza knows it, felt the teeth break skin before Alicia's bat connected with the dead one's head. The wound isn't very deep, but they both know it doesn't have to be. The virus will take hold either way.  
  
"Didn't think it would happen so soon this time," she mumbles as the realization dawns. Truth be told, there is a part of her that's been waiting for it. It almost always happens, and with the state of the world lately, Elyza had known the situation was fucked to hell nine times over.  
  
Either Alicia doesn't hear her, or she chooses ignores it. The latter, probably.  
  
"At least let me clean it," the other girl says, defiant as ever in the face of this shitshow. She twines her fingers through Elyza's and pulls her to the sink before the blonde can object. Because she's selfish, because she never could say no to this girl, Elyza lets her clean the wound.  
  
She lets Alicia remove her shirt, torn and bloodstained and past the point of any sort of usefulness even if she were not already dying. The gentle way Alicia runs the washcloth over her back, wiping away the blood and grime, could bring her to her knees if she let it. She holds still and does not wince when Alicia runs the washcloth over the wound itself.  
  
" _God_ ," Alicia whispers. She sounds like she's taken a fist to the gut, suckerpunched and dazed.  
  
Elyza leans back around the same time Alicia leans forward, until the other girl's face is buried in blonde hair, pressed against Elyza's neck so closely she can feel the hot tears Alicia is fighting to keep at bay.  
  
"It'll be okay," Elyza says thickly, swallowing past centuries of goodbyes. She won't say it this time, not yet.  
  
Alicia won't leave her, Elyza knows without asking that the option isn't even on the table. If she were as smart as she acts like she is, Elyza would put a bullet through her skull here and now, avoid the entire mess they both know is coming. She won't, though. Call it selfish, call it reckless, but she just found Alicia in this life. Even if their last hours together here are tainted and painful, Elyza will take what she can get.  
  
She sends Alicia to get something from her bag in the front hall and locks herself in the bathroom before the other girl gets back. She may be doomed, their entire story may be written with an expiration date no matter the century, but she'll be damned if she takes Alicia down with her.

 

//  
  


 

_The paintings are piling up, dozens of canvases leaned against the walls of the Elise's sunroom. Light streams in from the windows; they are large and wide and offer a breathtaking view of the mountainside; it's the most beautiful of any of the places she's ever been, in this life and all the ones before._  
  
_As beautiful as the scenery is, Elise has never been interested in painting landscapes. Every canvas her brush has touched is marred with the same green eyes and strong hands, echoes of a girl she spent nearly twenty years searching for in this lifetime._  
  
_She sets her brush down, leaving the painting in front of her to dry in the sunlight. Maybe she should think about selling some of them, take them down to the market in the city instead of letting them collect dust in this little house. Elise knows she never will, though. She couldn't let go of them any sooner than she could let go of the girl that they try so hard to capture._  
  
_God help her, but she'll fill this entire place with markings of her love, just watch her._  
  
_A knock on the sunroom door breaks Elise from her quiet reverie, and Alexia is there: drenched in the sunlight, ethereal. She's smiling, soft and glowing despite all that is happening inside her body. A sickness has taken hold of her, something none of the healers they have met with know how to help.  
_  
_Alexia steps forward, stronger than she should be. Elise meets her halfway, sighing at the feel of the other girl's skin on her own, arms wrap around the blonde's waist in a steady grip that has never wavered, no matter how Alexia's health has varied. Her skin is hot against Elise's, feverish. She buries her face in blonde hair and lets slip a soft, contented hum.  
_  
_"My muse," Elise says sweetly, dragging the pad of her finger across Alexia's shoulder blades. The girl shivers, either from touch or fever.  
_  
_She feels Alexia's smile against her neck and mirrors it across her own face, cheek pressed against the crown of the other girl's hair.  
_  
_"Always," Alexia whispers, and it's then that she starts to shake. Her body strains against the effort it takes to stay standing, tired from fighting the disease that hurricanes through her.  
_  
_Elise clicks her tongue against her teeth in a light chide. Her mouth presses against the hinge of Alexia's jaw, lips brushing against her pulse. "You should be resting, love."  
_  
_Alexia cracks her eyes open, leaning most her weight onto Elise.  
_  
_"It's nice here," she says instead of answering. "There is sunlight."_

 

//

 

There are pencil marks on the wall opposite her, just like the ones outside the kitchen in her old home, lead on the wall marking how much she and her brother had grown every year. Alicia remembers how frustrated she used to get every time Nick measured just that tiny bit taller than her, back when she would stretch her limbs out in bed every night like that would make her grow faster. Back before things all went to hell, before dad was too sick to hold the pencil to measure them, before Nick disappeared and didn't show up again for weeks at a time.  
  
Someone grew up in this house, Alicia thinks, squinting to read the names scribbled beside the markings. Two sisters grew up in this atrocious pink princess house, once upon a time. Did they ever think a girl would be dying across the hall from their bedroom? Maybe their lives never went to shit like hers did. Maybe it doesn't matter if they had a living dad or if neither of them had never touched a needle in their lives. Everything goes to hell in the end either way. Those girls are either dead or alive now, but they're not here anymore.  
  
"I've been remembering more," Alicia shifts against the bathroom door for the umpteenth time. There are no windows in the hallway, no indicator of how much time has passed. It's been hours at the least, slumped on the linoleum floor and waiting for the worst to happen.  
  
A few moments pass, and Elyza doesn't answer. Maybe she's fallen asleep, maybe the fever hit her and she passed out, maybe she just doesn't have anything to say.  
  
"Little things, here and there," Alicia continues because it's too quiet in this place and she needs Elyza to answer her, give her some sort of proof that she's still alive. "I didn't tell you yet because I didn't know... It's hard to tell what's real and what's daydream, or just imagination, or-" Alicia shakes her head at herself, cutting herself off.  
  
The idea of having a soulmate had seemed ridiculous at first, even as she had let Elyza tell her about it, the stories wrapping around her bones like an old quilt; warm and familiar. As the weeks passed, Alicia found that the more time she spent around Elyza, the more memories surfaced. They were small, glossed over, but there nonetheless. Glimpses of all the girls she had once been, all the girls she hasn't yet grown into.  
  
"There are some things though, some that I just _know_ are real, you know?" Alicia lets her head thump back against the door, resigned to be talking to herself.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Elyza says quietly from the other side of the door. Alicia sucks in a harsh breath at the sound of the other girl's voice, that infuriating accent that only gets thicker when she's tired and soft like this.  
  
The silence lasts for a few beats, Alicia taking a simple comfort in the knowledge that Elyza isn't lost to her yet.  
  
"You're always so beautiful," Elyza's whisper shatters the quiet, just barely loud enough for Alicia to hear it through the door. She presses closer, hears the wood of the door straining against Elyza doing the same.  
  
Something broken bubbles up out of Alicia, a sort of laugh tripping over a sob.  
  
"Getting all mushy on me now, Lex?"  
  
"You know I'm all gooey inside, Clark."

  
-

  
Alicia doesn't sleep, neither of them do. The sun sets and rises again, she can see subtle shadows at the end of the hall if she squints hard enough; they let her know that it's nearly morning again.  
  
She pretends she doesn't hear Elyza on the other side of the door, doesn't hear how the other girl's breathing quickens into something harsh and unsteady every now and then. The quiet sobs that escape her resonate somewhere deep in Alicia's chest; her fingers curl against the door, nails digging into the wood in a desperate attempt to reach for Elyza, to offer any sort of comfort.  
  
"I'm here," she whispers the second time her heart fractures at the broken sounds sneaking out from the other side of the door.  
  
Elyza doesn't answer. It doesn't stop Alicia from going on.  
  
"I'm still here."

 

//

 

_Elsbeth is eight years old and just getting used to the empty, homesick feeling in her gut. The world is at war with itself and her home wasn't safe anymore, so she and her family had been uprooted to somewhere they would stand a better chance of surviving this whole mess.  
_  
_They could go back home when it was over, her parents told her. When the fighting stopped and safety was no longer a matter of guesswork. Until then, they would stay here with the rest of the refugees.  
_  
_She shares a room with another girl; her name is Leska and she is only a year or two older. She has bright eyes and long, dark hair that Elsbeth braids for her every night even though the other girl could do it for herself if she wanted. Leska is alone in the refugee camp, Elsbeth never asks what happened to her family that she would have no one to call her own.  
_  
_When the warning sirens begin to wail, they're both asleep. Elsbeth is the first to wake, but she lets Leska sleep, opts instead to wrap herself around the other girl in hopes that it will bring her some sense of comfort.  
_  
_The bombs drop in a matter of minutes. Elsbeth sees the first one from her window, feels the vibration it sets off when it impacts the ground. The young girl squeezes her eyes shut against the brutality of it all, holding on even tighter as Leska stirs beside her.  
_  
_"We will meet again," she says just before the next bomb drops and everything around her erupts into a white hot heat. There is burning and a blinding light, and then there is nothing._

 

//

 

"Elyza?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
_Still alive._  
  
"Why did you pick this goddamn pink house?"

 

//

 

_"Do not be afraid," Lexa chokes on her words; the blood slowly filling her lungs is painful, but she has experienced far worse. Clarke hovers over her, hands pressed against the weeping wound in her abdomen.  
_  
_She should have expected it. Happiness has never been in the cards for the two of them, but Lexa had been foolish enough to think it could last a little longer this time. Maybe the suffering that has marred both of their lives up to this point could balance it out, allow for a reprieve.  
_  
_It was a ridiculous thing to believe, even more ridiculous to let herself believe.  
_  
_Too much time passes, half her blood is spilled across the bed but Lexa hangs on, somehow. It's cruel to draw this out, but Clarke is holding onto her like she's dying too and god, it's all so familiar. They've lived this scene a hundred times; the specifics have shifted and changed, but the girl beside her, she is always the same.  
_  
_Lexa would give it all up, right here right now, if she never had to see the hope drain out of Clarke like this again. There was so much light, so much vibrancy in her just hours before; it all bleeds out through her fingers, staining the sheets alongside the deep black of Lexa's blood.  
_  
_When it's over, Lexa doesn't feel a thing. Everything is numb, everything is Clarke's lips pressed to her own, everything is sky blue, and then everything is gone.  
_

 

//

 

The second morning of her self-inflicted quarantine, Elyza watches the sun come up from the tiny window in the bathroom. Her stomach rumbles, reminding her of how long she's spent in this room without foresight to grab her bag of stolen protein bars.  
  
So it's the lightheadedness that's the her biggest problem, the way her mind swims when she moves too quickly.  
  
There is no fever, no nausea, no pain other than the dull ache in her shoulder. Elyza has seen this happen before, knows that this virus doesn't waste any time. Symptoms pop up in hours, no one lasts more than a day.  
  
Yet, here she is. Alive and well, more or less. There is no way the roamer didn't bite her; she felt its teeth take hold in her skin, the awful ripping sensation that came when Alicia's bat connected with its head and it had dragged across her skin, the dead's blood mixing with her own.  
  
It's all kinds of fucking impossible, but Elyza was bitten, and it didn't kill her.  
  
She gives it another hour or two, watches the sun come up with a hesitant sort of hope and checks herself over a dozen times. No matter how many times she presses her hand to her forehead, there is still no fever, no symptom or sign that the virus has even touched her.  
  
Alicia is dozing against the doorframe when Elyza opens the door just a hair, careful not to disturb her yet. The younger girl doesn't wear the same peaceful look that Elyza has grown accustomed to seeing on her in sleep. There's a grimace playing across Alicia's face, worry hiding in the furrow of her brows that makes her look ages older than she is.  
  
So what if Elyza didn't know her in this life before his whole apocalypse bullshit. She still mourns the loss of any innocence Alicia ever possessed, any carefree bits of her that were ripped away over the years.  
  
She slides down the wall, still lightheaded, and sits beside Alicia on the floor.  
  
"Ali," Elyza says quietly, voice soft and croaking with the dehydration. She brushes the mess of tangled hair away from Alicia's face and the girl leans into Elyza's touch, frown lines lessening as she hums.  
  
The brunette's eyes flutter open, the waking process going slowly. She smiles when she spies Elyza in front of her, a soft upward tick of her lips that sends Elyza's stomach twisting up. Those god damn butterflies, you'd think after a few centuries they'd leave her be.  
  
Realization sparks in Alicia's eyes as she wakes more fully; she jumps and scrambles back against the wall before reaching forward again to frame her hands around Elyza's face.  
  
"You're- _how_ -?" Alicia shakes her head, her brows furrowed again, more in confusion than pain this time.  
  
"I'm fine," Elyza's smile bleeds into her voice. "I don't know how or why, but nothing happened." Her hands come up to rest on Alicia's waist, running up and down the expanse of the girl's side. She's taking in Alicia's presence in any way that she can, holding onto this second chance that came out of fucking nowhere.  
  
A relieved sob bubbles up out of Alicia and she pulls Elyza as close as they can manage, face buried in the blonde's neck.  
  
"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easy?" Elyza teases, but her heart isn't in it. Her grin gives her away, a welcomed warmth spreading through her from all the places she's pressed against Alicia.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Alicia rolls her eyes without all the usual fury behind it, crushing Elyza's mouth against her own. The kiss forgoes everything soft and cloying, defaulting instead to pour out every bit of desperation the past two days have forced at them.  
  
Neither of them know what's changed, why time or the universe or whatever force out there that's brought them together so many times has decided to give them a second chance this time around. Their story has always been one that ended too soon, drenched in blood and tears; there is no reason why Elyza shouldn't have died in this ugly pink house, alone in that bathroom. There is no reason for her to be in front of Alicia right now, with a barely healed roamer's bite on her shoulder and her heart still beating as strongly as it ever has.  
  
Whatever the fuck is going on, Elyza isn't going to question it. She bands her arms around Alicia's waist and drags her mouth to the other girl's neck. Blood is rushing in her ears, her pulse thrumming through her, and Alicia's body is warm and humming underneath her.  
  
It's more than enough, more than she could ask for. Alicia lets out a soft moan when Elyza finds the sensitive spot behind her ear and Elyza sighs against her skin. There's a world full of impossible shit outside the door, maybe it's time they got a little miracle of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> based on an hc i saw on tumblr that elyza is immune to the virus. i couldn't find the post to credit, but the idea was not mine.
> 
> feedback is more than welcome. 
> 
> tumblr: natalias-alianovnas | twitter: mockingjaylance | come talk to me about these dweebs


End file.
